Transmit SENSE (U. Katscher et al., MRM 49 (2003) 144-150) utilizes the individual shaping of RF waveforms on independent RF transmit channels. The resulting degrees of freedom are used to improve multi-dimensional RF pulse performance and to shorten the pulse duration. Transmit SENSE is usually applied to improve spatially selective RF pulses in two or three dimensions.
The high RF excitation power results in high Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) in patient body, which increases tissue heating during magnetic resonance imaging. A reduction of RF power applied during MR scanning would be advantageous to reduce RF amplifier costs. Also, a reduction of local/global SAR is important for RF patient safety and temporal scan performance.